Dragonborn
Dragonborn The dragonborn origionate from the Dragon Iles along with many other creatures of draconic heritage. The dragonborn have lives of a similar length to that of a human. There are two main groups of dragonborn, metallic and chromatic, which are each divided into 5 catagories the catagorie a dragonborn belongs to is reflected in its scales. These colours reflect the true dragon from which the dragonborn is derived from. The chromatic colours are: blue, black, red, green, and white. The metallic colours are bronze, brass, gold, silver, and copper. These catagories really only decide the dragonborn's breath weapon although dragonborn represent their heritage more than others. Racial Traits-''' 'Age-' Dragonborn mature at an early age usually being fully grown at the age of three and reach adulthood when they turn 15. They usually only live to be around eighty years old. 'Speed-' Despite their apperance dragonborn are not slow with a walking speed of 30' 'Size- '''Dragonborn are of the size catagory medium '''Breath weapon & damage recistance-' All dragonborn are capable of utilizing a breath weapon that reflects their draconic heritage. They also have resistance to what ever type of breath weapong they posess.The breath weapons and resistance types are as follows: '''Languages- '''Dragonborn are raised speaking draconic although they are usually taught common so they are capable of dealing with the other races that come to trade with them. Physical Aperance All dragonborn share the same generall physical traits with the only noticable differences being in head shape and scale colour which will reflect their dragon heritage. For example bronze dragonborn wll have bronze scales and their head will be narrower and more closly resemble a beak, where as a red dragonborn will have red scales and a flater face with better pronounced horns on the back of its head. As a general rule though dragonborn will have a snout that protrudes from its face. This snout is usually wide and flat. A dragonborns entire body is covered in scales and they usually will have frills at the side of their neck which will go up or down depending on how agitated the dragonborn is.These scales are thick accross the top of the chest, around the eyes, and on top of the head. Their scales are thinnest at the back of the leg and on the neck. Their hands are similar to that of a humans with four fingers and an opposable thumb although all of their fingers end in sharp claws instead of nails. They have three large toes at the front of their foot and a fourth out the back which is used to help the dragonborn keep its balance. Lastly all dragonborn are in possesions of a tail a;lthough the main purpose it has is to help reflect the mood of its owner as few people other than fellow dragonborn can read a dragonborn's facial expression. The tail can be used however as an offensive weapon to trip or hold an opponent. Chromatic Dragonborn Culture The chromatic dragonborn generally live in small tribes consisting of 10- 50 dragonborn although in times of war or great struggle this number can rise up to 500. These dragonborn will live and die by the tribe they are raised in and will rarely leave willingly. The tribe is ruled by a chief who is usually the strongest warrior. If a young warrior wishes to claim leadership of the tribe he must declar a formal challenge, and the two will duel at an arranged time the next day if it is accepted. The combatants are always armed with their weapon of choice. A duel will usually only go till one of the combatants submits although it is not oncommon for someone to die. Chiefs may also step down from their position, in which case they will name their sucessor. However this is rarely done as such a proclamation will almost guarentee bloodshed in the tribe as warriors clamour to come out as the new chief. '''NOTE: All none dragonborn male or female are taught how to fight almost as soon a they can walk, and both females and males are capable of leading a tribe. Fighting Styles: The chromatic dragonborn are terrifying warriors focusing more on pure rage and savage strength than finese, and unless they show an inate ability to preform magic they are trained to be some of the most skilled warriors in Prora. These dragonborn have also developed a martial art which allows them to focus their inner soul into physical effects. As for the ones that have magic alraedy in their bones, they are often turned over to one of the other magiv users in the tribe who will take the youngling away for weeks at a time to help harness the youths new found power. Personalities Red Drgagonborn The red dragonborn are most commonly found on the dragonplains. They are quick to anger and are exteremly prideful. They believe in strength and personal power above all, although they are still very loyal to the tribe if not directly to the chief. The red tribes are the biggest threat to metallic society. Black Dragonborn The black dragonborn like there true dragon counterpart are very sadistic. Instead of killing their foes they prefer to knock them unconsious take them back to the tribe, and then torture them to death leaving one or two prisioners alive to return home with word of what happened to them and the other members of their group. They are fairly solitary with in the larger tribe and do not allow others to get close to them. They are the most selfish of all dragonborn, and are the only ones who have been known to willingly sell out their tribe,. These tribes generally reside in the swamp island located inside the arch of the main island. They frequently war with other black tribes as well as the lizard folk that reside in the marshes. They are skilled sailors often making trips to the Metallic Isles to gather food. Green Dragonborn The green dragonborn are very clever. They enjoy riddles, and making deals with other beings which they wil then find a loophole in allowing them to come out on top of whoever they made the deal with. They enjoy taking slaves in the form of kobolds. They are also very lazy and will rarely stir except to go raiding. They also reside Blue Dragonborn The blue dragonborn generally reside in the desert, and prefer to roam around in large bands. Their tribes are very well structured and it is almost unheard of for a blue tribe to fall to infighting. White Dragonborn The white dragonborn reside in the moutains on the north of the main island. They prefer cold weather and are the most volitile of all the dragonborn. They form very small tribes usually consisting of no more then 15 people because of their disagreeable nature. The whites who live to on the far north of the Dragon Isles can also become very unstable and powerful as the wild magic slowly changes and corrupts them. Metallic dragonborn Culture The metallic dragonborn are governed by a strict set of laws which are upheld rigidly by the large military of the Scaled Kingdoms. These laws are set by the dragoncouncil which is comprised of five true dragons (one for each colour) who reside in the various cities. The punishments for breaking these laws are very harsh and as such all the citizens of the Scaled Kingdoms are very law abidding society. The smallest of these punishements is lashes with a studded whip (a whip with metal stups designed to pierce scales). After a dragonborn is 10 though any crime past petty theft is met with death, and a planned murder is cause for melting by a copper dragon/ dragonborn. Kobolds are also accepted amoung metallic society although they usually end up as caretakers for the members of the dragon council or slaves. Fighting Styles The Scaled Kingdoms have a very specific type of group fighting. this usually involves a full on charge against the enemy with a barrage of breath weapons just before contact. This allows them to startle their enemy as well as utilize their large size and wheight to their advcantage. Scaled Kingdom warriors have the most skilled military in the world with the vast majority comprised of career soldiers. A regular soldier will have a large tower shield and a longsword with bronze armour strapped to the forearm, calves, and biceps, and a metal cap designed to fit the peculiar head shape of the dragonborn. These groups are also always acompanied by a magic user who is either a wizard or sorcerer. These magic users are almost indistinguishable from an ordinary warrior except for the large lightining tattoo on their neck which is capable of showing through the thin scales located there. Personalities Gold Dragonborn The Gold's of Prora are a very arrogant breed of dragonborn.They believe themselves to be superior especially to their brass bretheren. They often end up in leadership positions usually in a military situation. They do not work well under others, and always try to be at the top of any groups they are in. While they are the least common they are the most noticed due to the gleam of their scales. Gold dragonborn tend to get along very well with bronze dragonborn and it is very common to see a ship or squadron of bronze's overseen or captioned by a gold. Silver Dragonborn Silver's tend to be very mysterious. Silver dragonborn are known to stick together, and they usually choose jobs where silver scales are in the majority. Such occupations tend to be as healers, wizards, scolars, and priests. Due to this they are often considered the caring, intelligent, and holy breed of dragonborn. Bronze Dragonborn The violent, warlike urges of the bronze dragonborn make them perfect for the military. These dragonborn always prefer action to inaction. They are much like the dwarves of the Scaled Kingdoms. They tend to be gruff, drink frequently and excessivly, and are born with a love for battle. Bronze dragonborn will rarely asspire or achieve a position of power or leadership being content to stay at the lower ranks where they can face their enemy snout to snout. Copper Dragonborn These are the only dragonborn without a common disposition. Copper dragonborn are the most common of all dragonborn and can easily fit in anywhere in the Scaled Kingdoms. They are very well rounded and are very competent tradespeople, scholars, builders, sailors, buisness owners, soldiers, shepherds, and warriors. Coppers tend to have a very active social life and love puzzles. They form friends quickly and will often find success in whatever occupation they choose. Brass Dragonborn Also known as the gnomes of the dragonborn, as they tend to be very caotic. They are often disregarded by golds and silvers as a nuisance to society. They value informality and enjoy nothing more than getting an irk out of their uptight gold brothers. The tend to form close friendships with copper dragonborn and other brasses. They care little for social standings and love to assisst others, helping in anything they can. They have a work hard play hard tip of mantra putting everything they have into whatever they are doing. They can often be found as laborours working to help ensure the survival of their kingdom. The two islands to the south east of the main island are almost entirely populated by brass dragonborn.